


Hello Cas!

by MellQueenOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Fluff, Gay Sex, I dont wanna ruin the surprise with the tags so, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, little plot lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellQueenOfHell/pseuds/MellQueenOfHell
Summary: Dean nodded, he loved it when Cas would take control like this. The older man started undressing, making sure to wave his body in ways he knew were turning Dean on. Gracefully, he let his dress shirt slid off his shoulder and started working his belt. Even though he was wearing dress pant, Dean could see the line of his erection and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. He shifted a little, trying his best to adjust his own hard on into the tiny piece of underwear he was wearing, but at the same time the plug moved and caressed his prostate. He felt jolts of pleasure working through him and whined a little bit.





	Hello Cas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowskit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowskit/gifts), [MurderousQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousQueen/gifts).



> So, if you wonder why I gifted both to you… It is simple really. It’s because  
> a) I love you both <3.  
> b) I know you both share my dirty mind.  
> and  
> c) I need you to testify for me that I did actually have this idea way before Misha popped on twitter with his Hello Kitty cap.
> 
> And also, because you are amazing and you deserve a little bit a dirty porn ;) 
> 
> ***If you want to know how this story came to be... read the note at the end***

To say that Dean Winchester was anything but manly would be a lie. He is the embodiment of a man. He’s a mechanic, specializing in classic car restoration, he almost only wears flannel shirts and jeans, he’s 6’1 tall, 190 lb of well built body. He is a man in all his glory and the fact that he loves men doesn’t change that. It took him a long time to think as much, but now knocking on his forty’s, he knows that this doesn’t change his manliness. As a matter of fact, he doesn’t even care anymore if he’s manly or not. He is happy with the life he shares with his husband.

 

Husband for whom he was currently buying the most obnoxious toys he had ever bought. Every year, near the end of the school year, Cas would go on this big camping trip with his student, and every year for the past fifteen years, Dean had missed him like crazy. Charlie, their commune best friend, always teased him saying that this was because he was a sick love puppy. He was browsing the aisle of the sex shop, looking for something new, something fun to do with Castiel when he’d be back when he saw it, he just couldn’t resist. It brought him so much memories, memories of the day his life changed forever, yeah he couldn’t resist. He changed his plans for that little toy, buying himself a little piece of clothing that would go well with it, and headed to the register.

 

While he was waiting to pay, his mind drifted away to that day, the day where he met Castiel.

 

 

_At fifteen years old, Dean was your typical teenager. Captain of the football team, very popular and a ladies magnet. He was everything a young man wanted to be, but he was also so much more. He was kind, and made sure never to hurt anyone. He hated it when his teammates/friends were bullying other students and he never participated. He never stopped them though. Except for that one time, that one time where his best friend Al started messing with the new student._

_While it was true that the kid was a little strange with his way-too-formal-attire for school, Dean didn’t think he deserved to be bullied. Not that anyone deserved it, but there was something about that new kid that made him react. Maybe it was his answer, when Al made fun of him for carrying around his little Hello Kitty lunch box,_

_-I believe that colors or toys have no gender, I do love pink and I do love cats, so my **six** years old sister thought that I would love this lunch box. This little cartoony cat is quite cute and it made my sister happy to know that I use her gift, had answered the dark haired teenager._

_Dean smirk at his answer, and stopped Al’s fist before he landed on his face._

_-What’s your problem Winchester?_

_-My problem is your attitude Al, now stop it. What does it change that he has a Hello Kitty lunch box?_

_-It changes that he’s a fag, and I won’t tolerate a faggot in my school._

_-You are a dick. The fact that he loves it doesn’t make him gay and you know it, said Dean._

_They fought that day, Dean won obviously, but it was the end of his friendship with… well with almost every friends he thought he had. He didn’t care though, because he became friends with Castiel. From that day, they sailed together on a ship in a quest of self discovery where they encountered doubts and angst and lust and struggles. They navigated together for almost ten years, ten long years of pining until one day the ship they were on made it to the shore and they finally found their home in each other’s arm._

 

As a teenager boy, Castiel never truly loved Hello Kitty, he just never had the heart to tell it to his sister. To this day, even though Anna was now 26 years old, he never told her he didn’t, in fact, love that little white cat. But, every year, on the anniversary of their first meeting, Dean would buy him a silly thing with that little cat on it.

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he reached the register, putting his findings on the little mat in front of him. The checkout girl, a young lady with too much lipstick on if you’d ask him, smirked at him as she put the items in a bag.

-Have a good evening Sir, she said.

-Oh I will, answer Dean with a smirk.

 

 

/\\_/\

(=^.^=)

 

 

Once he made it home, he went to work. Today was the day Cas would come back and every year he loved to prepare his husband a wonderful meal. About an hour before Cas was due back, he took a shower. He opened the bag with his earlier purchase in it and smiled. With a bottle of lube near him, he laid on the bed, brought his knees back to his chest and went to work. He put a little lube on his finger, and started pumping the digit inside his hole picturing his husband long finger in his mind. Oh he loved when Cas made love to him, but sometimes just having the other man fucking him with his finger was enough to drive him crazy. He kept picturing it, imagining how Cas would react once he was home and soon enough, he had two fingers inside and was stretching himself open, careful not to touch his prostate in the process, no _that_ he was saving for Cas. He was about to add a third but when he glanced at the toy, he decided otherwise, it clearly wasn’t big and stretching more wouldn’t be useful. Plus, he wouldn’t mind the little burn that would come once his lover would burry his thick member inside of him.

 

He took it, chuckling a little bit and inserted the plug in his ass. He also put on the other thing he had bought and went back to the kitchen to set the table. The plug shifted a little as he moved around the kitchen, slightly brushing against his prostate, promise of a wonderful night to come. _No pun intended._

 

 

-I’m home sweetheart, he heard not long after.

-Kitchen baby!

 

Cas came in and sure enough, even after all this time, some butterflies made their way into Dean’s stomach. Without any hesitation, Castiel walked through to him and kissed his husband on the mouth. It was a passionate and tender kiss, a kiss they had shared so many times but still felt so new every time.

They ate, sitting near each other as if they hadn’t seen each other for a very very long time, although they had only been apart for two days. They caressed each other’s legs, glanced at each other and smiled a lot, both enjoying the other’s company.

 

They washed the dishes, playfully bouncing on each other,

-Want to go to bed? asked Dean once they were done.

-I think you know the answer to that question Mr. Winchester.

-Well then, Mr. Winchester, lead the way.

 

 

/\\_/\

(=^.^=)

 

 

-I’ve missed you so much, said Cas as he pinned Dean against the door of their bedroom.

-It was only two days, answered Dean with an already flustered voice.

-Two very very long days, said Cas, his breath hot against Dean’s ear.

-I’ve missed you too baby, he said.

-Is that so? asked Cas with his voice a little deeper, if it was possible.

-Very.

 

Cas started trailing kisses along Dean’s jaw, until his lips were on Dean’s. He whispered some praises on his lover’s lips and then they kissed, slow and tender before it became a little messier. Slowly Cas started undoing Dean’s shirt, his agile fingers dancing around the button as he kissed the man he loved again and again, both already moaning in each other’s mouth.

-Next year, he said between kisses, I’m not going.

-You say this every year.

 

Cas pushed him, forcing him to step back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Then, after he kissed him some more, he pushed him a little harder so Dean fell on the bed with wide eyes. Cas took one step back and admired his lover, half naked.

-Did you touch yourself while I was away, he asked he voice hoarse.

-No! answered Dean.

-Are you sure?

-Ye… yeah!

-Liar.

-I did, but it…

-Now, he said cutting him, I’m gonna undress and you are gonna watch me, is that alright? asked Cas.

 

Dean nodded, he loved it when Cas would take control like this. The older man started undressing, making sure to wave his body in ways he knew were turning Dean on. Gracefully, he let his dress shirt slid off his shoulder and started working his belt. Even though he was wearing dress pant, Dean could see the line of his erection and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. He shifted a little, trying his best to adjust his own hard on into the tiny piece of underwear he was wearing, but at the same time the plug moved and caressed his prostate. He felt jolts of pleasure working through him and whined a little bit.

 

Cas smirked, thinking Dean was moaning at the sight of him. Well he wasn’t far from the truth anyway because Dean was working a hard on just by his undressing. He slid the pants off, showing his bright orange underwear and Dean smirked. It was some kind of a joke between them, because the first time they made love Cas had worn orange underwear and he told Dean it was his lucky one. Now everytime Cas wanted to get laid, he would wear orange boxer. He stroked his member through the boxers, chasing some relief and when he saw Dean licking his lips again he dropped the pieces of clothes, and walked through to him.

-You wanna have it? he said stroking it in Dean’s face.

-Yeah baby, I wanna feel you.

-Blow me Dean.

 

And Dean did. He started gently licking the gland enjoying the little taste of pre-come that was dripping from it. With one hand, he took his balls and gently massage them, still licking and sucking the head of his lover’s cock. He opened his jaw a little more and bobbed on it, until he could feel the head pushing in the back of his throat. He felt Cas’ hands in his hair and hummed in pleasure, giving him the permission to fuck his mouth. And he did, fucking deep into Dean’s mouth, pulling his lover’s hair trying his best not to come. When he felt he was near the edge he stopped, and made Dean stand up.

-You are amazing, I love you! he said looking him right in the eyes, _right into his soul_.

-I love you too baby, said Dean before he leaned and kissed his man.

 

The kiss was filthy, almost desperate and Cas started working on Dean’ jeans, glad that the other man hadn’t put on a belt. When he slid his hand in his back, with all intention of dropping and the jeans and the underwear, he stopped. Instead of the soft fabric of Dean’s favorite underwear, he felt lace. Soft and delicate lace. He stepped back and look at Dean with wide eyes, before dropping on his knees to slowly make the jeans slide. He was taken aback by the sight. Dean was wearing panties. Oh he had worn some in the past, but it had been a long time since they indulged in that particular fantasy.

 

His manhood was standing proud, embracing his belly, looking deliciously trapped between tan skin and light pink lace and Cas almost come just at the sight. He caressed Dean’s ass while mouthing his member through the delicate fabric. He loved seeing Dean in panties, particularly when the color was fitting and light pink was a damn fine color on him.

-Baby you are beautiful, his said looking at him thought his eyelashes.

-You love’em? asked Dean.

-If I love… Dean, you look amazing.

 

Dean blushed, still having trouble accepting a compliment even after all this time.

 

Cas started kissing his hips, then his legs, massaging both his cheeks while doing so. The plug shifted every now and then, making Dean even harder than he already was, and he smiled realising that Cas still hadn’t seen it. With one last open mouth kiss on his member, Cas stood and kissed his lover.

-Now, I don’t want you to take these off, but I’m afraid we are gonna need too.

-Yeah? You wanna fuck me baby, wanna feel me all around you?

-Yes! said Cas with an almost guttural sound.

 

Dean stepped out of his panties and smiled, knowing that soon enough his husband would find his other present. He just hoped Cas would like it, even though deep down he knew he would. Cas took the lube out of the nightstand and pushed Dean on the bed. The younger man smiled brightly at him and when Cas stroked himself at the end of the bed, he moaned. After all these years, all the times they had made love, seeing Cas like this was always a sure turn on.

 

Castiel crawled between his legs and Dean anchored his feet in the mattress, near his ass giving Cas a better access. Cas was already on the edge, just by the sight of his man all flustered and turn on but when he saw Dean was wearing a plug he almost lost it. For a second he saw himself taking it out and fucking into Dean like a madman, but he somehow regained control and took his time. With the patience of a saint, he kissed Dean’s thighs slowly descending to his ass. He kissed his cheek, and with a finger brushed the plug in an attempt to make it touch Dean’s prostate. He succeeded, judging by Dean’s moan but the strange texture on the plug stirred his curiosity. He took a little step back on the bed to look at him and chuckled when he saw the little white cat on the light pink plug.

-Seriously? he asked looking at Dean.

-Couldn’t resist, the other man said.

 

The plug was a light transparent pink, and on the part that was still out there was a little Hello Kitty face. The face was made of fake diamond. Overall, it was pretty and Cas found himself truly loving that damn cat for once. He caressed it again, only pushing a little making Dean whine.

-I love it, he decided.

-Yeah?

-This is my favorite Hello Kitty thing so far, he said taking it off.

 

Dean whined again at the lost, but he knew that what was coming would be even better. Cas looked at the little toy and with a smirk, locking his eyes with Dean’s he put it in his mouth tasting his lovers in the filthiest way he could imagine. Dean’s eyes went wide at the sight and he couldn’t help but stroke his dick. Cas dropped again, putting the toy aside and taking both cheeks in hand he plunged right in, kissing his husband in his most intimate place. He pushed his tongue past the loosen rim, humming in contentment. Dean was moaning like a porn star, and when Cas pushed a finger alongside his tongue he cried out. With his long finger Cas went right to his most sensible spot and caressed his prostate a couple time, making Dean panting and squirming for him.

-Come on Cas, said Dean impatient, ‘been waiting for this since the afternoon.

-Waiting for what, asked Cas still caressing his prostate with his finger as he climbed on top of his lover.

-To have my husband inside me, he said right to his eyes.

-You opened yourself for me, soaked your fingers in lube to insert that little plug?

-Yes, yes baby.

-Did you touch yourself? Did you come Dean?

-No!

-Good, he said taking his finger out.

 

He lubed his member, painfully hard by now, and lined himself with his lover’s entrance. Slowly, but firmly, he entered and didn’t stop until his balls where flush to Dean’s ass.

-Mmm, he said leaning to kiss him. Can I move?

-Yes, fuck yeah.

 

He started slowly, letting Dean time to adjust but as soon as the other man started moaning again he went a little harder. He knew Dean loved it a little rough, and the way he was holding him by the hips he knew he would be leaving bruises.

 

Dean had his eyes closed, but his face was speaking. Like every time he was seeing him like this, Cas felt a burst of love inside his chest and he leaned to kiss him again. They kissed for a while, Castiel going easy on him until Dean hooked his legs around his waist and turned them around.

 

Now on his back, Castiel looked at his lover in awe. He loved this man so much, it was almost painful.

-I love you baby, I love you, I love you, he said as Dean rode him.

-I love you too, said Dean panting.

 

Dean gyrated his hips on him, his hand on Cas’s abdomen for leverage, making them both cry out. His head was thrown back, this new position making his prostate being hit every time,

-Fuck Cas, fuck.

-This is so good baby, you have to stop… I’m…

-You gonna come?

-Ye… yeah.

-I’m there too Cas, touch me. Touch me my love.

 

And while Dean was now almost jumping on his dick, his body fully thrown ahead to kiss him, Cas took his engorged member in his hand and started stroking.

-Yeah, yeah fuck, cried Dean.

 

-Dean, _Dean_!!!!

 

And when he felt hot spurs of cum inside him, Dean came too, clenching on Cas already softening dick.

-I love you, he said again dropping on Cas, not caring about the mess between them.

-And I you my love.

 

 

They stayed like this a moment, and Dean was pretty sure he had fallen asleep when Cas stirred under him. He gently pushed him aside, and came back a minute later with a warm cloth, washing Dean’s belly and then his hole. He came back and crawled into the bed, pulling Dean closer. They cuddled like this, Cas gently caressing Dean’s hair and Dean tracing random pattern on Cas’ abdomen.

-You know what, I think I’m starting to really love this little Cat, said Cas making them both laugh out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok SO! Yeah I know, but let me explain. there is someone, I won’t name him, in my life that started kidding about his anus a while ago. He said it tickled when I hit a bump on the road and it stayed like that. But he won’t shut up about it (he’s not gay, or even bi (though, I’m starting to doubt it)). So, a couple weeks ago, he was home and he wouldn’t stop so I told him I would buy him a butt plug (which I had no intention of doing…Hey I don’t judge but I definetly WON’T buy a butt plug to my father-in-law… anyway) and he said he would like it. SO then I was like, yeah do you want the unicorn one? And yeah, it exists type it on google if you don’t believe me, you can even brush the hair o.O. And because I’m curious, I ended up browsing the website and found a very troubling Hello Kitty butt plug. I mean, what the hell, that’s kind of the less exciting thing ever? Right! Right? It was cute though, light pink, diamond drawing… Yeah ok fine, I want one… XD Just, I just wanna see it for real =p…
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this is how this story popped in my mind, I couldn’t stop picturing Dean with it. Now imagine my surprise when Misha showed up on twitter a couple days ago wearing an freakin’ Hello Kitty cap…


End file.
